


The first day

by TheBlondSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Storybrooke, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Swans, Sweet/Hot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlondSwan/pseuds/TheBlondSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Emma's first day at university but she is early...<br/>One shot AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first one shot and complete fic! Thanks to @xvnot15 that has been my beta for this short story! 
> 
> I have a multi chapter fic started on fanfiction.net that will be soon published here. 
> 
> Hope you have a good time reading! I appreciate feedback!
> 
> PD: Granny's has a elevator because granny is old and it's easier for her this way.

It’s Emma’s first day at university, and even though she doesn’t know anyone yet, she’s not nervous. She had to wait a long time before being able to go, and she is not gonna freak out on the first day.

Emma is 21 now, she should be in her fourth and last year since she is an intelligent woman and never had problems with her studies, but when she graduated high school she was also aged out of the system, so she had no money, no house and no the motivation to go either. Now three and a half years later she thought she was finally ready. She was now living with Mary Margaret Nolan a friend she made just a year after moving around and who also offered her a place to stay. Mary Margaret worked as a teacher at an elementary school, and if Emma was being honest MM was more like a mother than a friend to her. 

Then there’s Ruby, MM and Emma’s best friend, she used to spend lots of time at MM’s place when Emma first moved in, and they became inseparable. She was also the reason why Emma was going to start university, Ruby was working at a little bed & breakfast owned by Granny Ruby’s grandmother, it was the best coffee place for miles and it was also next to Storybrooke University. Ruby had talked to her grandmother who promised to give Emma breakfast and lunch and even a bed if it was needed some day. 

“What are friends for?” Ruby had said.

It was 10:00 am and classes started at 9:30 am, so Emma was kind of late, she parked her 1969 yellow Volkswagen Beetle and headed inside the enormous building, she was surprised when she realized she was almost alone, she knew that the first day was just introductions to their new teachers and some time to get to know her class mates, but she was definitely not seeing anybody anywhere that resembled an 18 year old teenager, so no, her classmates weren’t there. Despite her confusion she went to the concierge and asked. The concierge was an old grumpy and short guy called Leroy, if she hadn’t known better she would have said he was drunk, god, I mean he called her sister! Anyway he told her that classes started at 12 pm on the first day after vacations so she still had time. 

Emma was struggled with an internal conflict deciding whether to go home and sleep a few more hours or go to Granny’s, but she decided home had nothing to do against free bear claws and the best coffee in the world and her decision was made.

When she entered Granny’s she saw her, the most beautiful women she had ever seen, but her attention was stolen when her bf Ruby called her. 

“Hey Em, whachadoing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

“Yeah,yeah but it seems that on the first day classes start at 12 not 9:30 like every day.” Emma said with her eyes still fixed on the brunette.

“What are you looking at? Earth to Emma? God you are impossible…”

While waving her hand in front of Emma’s face Ruby heard her grandma say, “Ruby Lucas less talking more working” and so she did, but before leaving she asked her friend, “Em, your usual?” 

“Yes please but can you send it  
to that table over there?” Pointing at the brunette.

“Sure” Was the only answer Emma was given.

After what seemed an eternity but was just a few seconds Emma decided to face the woman and she made her way towards the table where the dark haired beauty with red lips was sitting. She was reading some papers in a fancy leather folder, and Emma was sure she wasn’t more than 27 or 28 years old, maybe another student?

“ Hi, is this seat taken?” asked Emma but the other women jut nodded without taking her eyes from the paper. 

“Black coffee, no sugar I presume?” another nod as an answer.

“You are not very talkative are you?” 

And then it happened, the woman sitting in front of her raised her gaze just to lock it with Emma’s, and when hazel eyes locked with brown-honey ones it was like an explosion, they were the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen, there was a connection there and she was sure was not the only one to feel it. After a minute of complete silence the woman spoke with a low sexy voice. 

“Who are you? And what do you want?”

“H-hi, my name is Emma…and… well you…you are beautiful.” What the hell just happened? Emma thought , you are beautiful? What am I five? And I’m nervous? I’m fucking Emma Swan I cannot be nervous over a stranger, get it together! God…I fucked it up…and I don’t even know her name!

“Regina Mills, and you don’t look bad yourself.”  
What am I doing? You are Regina Mills you do not flirt with strangers, and who is she anyway, I’ve never seen her before, she is a bit old to be a new student and we don’t receive students from others universities here, at least not without my approval, and it’s too early for a student to be here….

“T-Thanks.”  
Why is she looking at me with such intensity? Ugh.. I think I’m getting wet just thinking of that look. 

“You know it’s not polite to stare right?”  
DO not scare her more Swan, please.

“I do know.” Was I staring? Well I’ll probably never see her again… I shouldn’t continue with this… but those eyes… “What are you doing here?”

“The same as you I guess”  
Say something else Swan, come on stop staring, she hadn’t take her eyes off of me either… ugh…

“You are working?”  
Really? That’s all I have to say? God those pink lips, but how old is she anyway? And look at those clothes! Well better look at those arms…she is toned…

“No, but you are not working either, you haven’t looked at those papers for ten minutes at least.”  
Well done! Now I’m telling her she is not working correctly… what is happening to me?!

She has balls, thought Regina and threw a devilish smirk in Emma’s direction, and now Emma was sure that she ruined her panties.

“Here you go Swan, your usual, oh and Granny told me to give you this.”  
Ruby appeared at that exact moment giving Emma the key to her room, and saving Regina. 

“It’s room 4a and she said that there’s no cleaning service for you and that you should advise her when you’re staying”

“Sure Rubes, thanks” 

Now Emma was red, great she thought, way to embrace yourself.

“If I knew you eat like a child I wouldn’t have let you sit here…”  
Is she really eating bear claws? And is that cocoa? Why am I even talking to her… but luckily Ruby came, saved by the bell Regina!

“Your loss.” 

Now I’m confident? really? And why are we smiling at each other, was that a wink, god I hope so…

“What’s that she gave you anyway?”  
Ok now that was rude Regina, I’m gonna scare her… why Is she walking away, have I scared her? Please no! Why am I freaking out? She turned to look at me and she is smiling, should I follow her? I can’t see her now, and everything is here her horrendous jacket and her breakfast too… she is not leaving…but the bathroom is not in that direction… 

She waved Ruby over.  
“Excuse me, Ruby right?” Ruby nodded “Would you mind watching this for a while?” Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

Then Regina stood up and walked to the area Emma had disappeared on every step curlier than the other, she found the blond arms closed and with a small on her face standing on the fringe of the elevator. Emma was taller than Regina but with Regina’s heels the difference was almost unnoticeable. She walked pass Emma and entered the elevator standing straight at the left part of it, Emma stood the same at the right part while the doors were closing.

Once inside Regina looked at Emma and Emma looked at Regina, their gazes locked again and Emma took two steps to her right standing in front of Regina her eyes still locked but Emma broke the contact to look at Regina’s lips, they could feel each other’s breaths and their heartbeats, Emma pressed her lips to Regina’s.

What started as a simple kiss quickly became passionate, Regina was suddenly against the elevator’s wall trying to win the battle for dominance that started with the kiss.

It was intense and insane but also enjoyable, suddenly Emma’s hands were everywhere up and down Regina’s sides. Regina circlet Emma’s thigh with one leg putting her even closer if possible, and Emma took the opportunity to put her hand to Regina’s butt squeezing it with strength.

Suddenly Regina took control and rolled them, Regina was on top now, and Emma was surprisingly fine with it, she was a natural top but with Regina everything felt fine, she didn't know why but she didn't want to question it either. They kept kissing until Emma decided to go ahead and push her knee gently into Regina's center, it was hot and from her movement she could tell the brunette was wet as well.  
Regina was now biting her lip surpressing a loud moan that escaped any way. She moved closer to Emma rubbing herself on the blonde’s leg and providing Emma’s center some friction too. 

The rhythm was increasing when the doors of the elevator opened.  
They continued kissing moving along the wall and when they arrived at 4a, Emma took the key out of her pocket and opened the door to the small room. Suddenly the door was closed and they were pressed against it, Regina bit Emma’s lip and Emma started to push Regina's shirt up, unclasping her bra, and sucking on her pulse spot.

"Don't mark me." murmured Regina between moans, the air was hot and their bodies were too.

As if they had known each other for ages Emma pulled away and issued an order. 

"Lie on the bed Gina." Regina wanted to protest to say her name was Regina, but she couldn’t her mind was not working, what was Emma doing to her? Regina did as she was told and Emma lay on top of her , moving in for another kiss, cupping Regina’s breasts and squeezing them firmly. Regina then watched as Emma stripped d down to her panties and straddled Regina. Once again they kissed roughly and passionately as Regina groped both Emma's breasts, and Emma couldn't help the moan.

"God your moans are so sexy..." Regina said while quickly flipping them over, on top and straddling Emma. The blonde didn't seem to mind. She kissed her back and began planting light kisses on her neck and down her throat. Once she reached her breasts she started rolling her tongue over the hardened and pierced nipple while playing with the other one with her free hand. Emma is about to come, but she can't, not yet. Regina goes lower running kisses over Emma’s toned abdomen 'till she reached Emma's inner thighs and begins kissing them slowly, teasing her and making her frustrated.  
"Just do it!" Emma almost whispers.

Before she even knows it Regina sticks her tongue inside Emma’s throbbing wet core.

Regina hears her gasps as Emma arches her back in pleasure. With a harsh breath Emma comes undone squirming all around, and Regina joyfully cleans the mess.  
Now it’s Emma’s turn but she glares at the clock realizing she has to be in class in 30 minutes and she can barely move after her orgasm. Emma just has to taste Regina, she has to feel her and so she does, Regina is ready and all Emma has to do is roll them over and kiss her and trace along her curves with her tongue out. she reaches her core and starts licking it outside and then inside, suddenly Emma is furiously licking Regina's swollen clit causing her to moan and squirm a little, Emma needs more of those sounds as she grabs Regina’s waist keeping her in place, with one hand holding her near her mouth and the other inserting two fingers into her in unison with your tongue.  
"P-Please, m-more, Fa-faster!" Regina cries out.

Without hesitation Emma begins to pump in and out with her fingers and tongue in unison pounding into her throbbing core. Emma feels Regina's walls tightening and she knows she is close. So Emma goes faster and harder making Regina scream her name. She squirts all over Emma's mouth while Emma keeps her fingers inside letting her ride her orgasm.

"You taste amazing " Says Emma. "This was amazing!"

"Yeah it was" regina gasps still breathing hard with a smile on her face.

"Ready for round two?"

This time it's Regina who looks at the clock, "I'm sorry Emma but...I have to go, I'll give you my number do you have a paper?"

"What? Why?" Replied Emma.

"I have to go I'm sorry." She grabbed her clothes and started dressing. When she was dressed she took the pen she had on the pocket of her skirt and wrote her number on Emmas hand. 

"Here, text me dear." Regina murmurs while kissing Emma's pink lips one more time.

"I will." said Emma watching as Regina closed the door of the room.

Half an hour later Emma was in class, with her best smile on, she had made a new friend, Belle who by the way was one of Ruby's lovers.

After the first teacher left the second one was late and Belle was all over the moon with that. 

"This is incredible, the Evil Queen is late on the first day! Uncle Gold told me she is never late and that she is a piece of work."

"The Evil Queen? Sounds cold, sure she is old and ugly."

"Yeah she is I guess, I've never seen her." Belle replied.

Suddenly the teacher entered the room and when hazel eyes lock with brown ones one more time Regina freezes as she whispers

"Emma?"


End file.
